historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Willkommen! Hi Waruru - wir freuen uns, dass Sagen und Legenden Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Admin? Könntest du mich eventuell zum Admin machen? Axoma ein Autor 07:57, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wozu? Brauchen wir im Moment denn einen zweiten Admin? (Also nicht, dass ich es nicht machen würde... Nur ist dieses Wiki augenblicklich ohnehin noch so winzig, dass noch nicht einmal ein Admin wirklich was zum tun hat.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:50, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nun ja, ich dahcte nur, damit ich dir beim Afbau helfen kann, was ich aber so gut es mir möglich ist sowieso tue. Axoma ein Autor Ach so xD Nun gut dann gib mir mal bitte nen Moment... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:01, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) So, du bist jetzt Admin. Aber bitte, und dies gleich vorneweg, '''keine' "... des Monats/... des Jahres" oder sonstige Wahlen, ja? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:16, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hatte auch nicht vor irgendwas zu erledigen ohne es vorher mit dir abzusprechen. Soll ich eine Vorlage erstellen? Axoma ein Autor Dann is ja gut xD (Nee, aber Spaß beiseite: Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie ich's machen will, aber solche Wahlen möchte ich nicht und von daher auch, so habe ich mir gedacht, wollte ich dich von vornherein schon darauf hinweisen.) Eine Vorlage für was? (Wir bräuchten im Übrigen noch Infoboxen für Benutzer, Charaktere, Orte und Waffen/Gegenstände oder so... Glaubst du, ich sollte Bima mal fragen, ob wir die seinen - ein bisschen abgeändert versteht sich - verwenden dürfen?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:29, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gresh und ich haben das in unserem Wiki gemacht ohne Bima zu fragen...Ich würde auf jeden Fall die Boxen von Bima auch kopieren. Axoma ein Autor Kay, dann kümmere ich mich nachhert gleich noch darum. Erstellst du solange bitte schon mal die Kategorie für "Buch" (als Synonym für eine einzelne, in sich geschlossene Geschichte)? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:46, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Die Chronik von Moios Kannst du denn nicht heute schon beginnen? Axoma ein Autor Mal schauen, denn eigentlich wollte ich vorher noch ein bisschen Organisation machen (u. a. auch die Leitlinien und sowas) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:49, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Darf ich dir denn helfen? Axoma ein Autor Gerne doch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:27, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mittagspause Lol, ich glaube, der Titel sagt schon alles. So gegen 14/15 Uhr bin ich aber wohl wieder zurück. Die Kategorie für die fortsetzungslosen Geschichten, also die Bücher, hab ich übrigens schon mal erstellt. Heut Nachmittag dann will ich mich zuerst einmal an die Infoboxen machen und dann auch eine kleine Erweiterung zu den Leitlinien hinzufügen. Im Übrigen muss und will ich dir, mein lieber Axoma, an dieser Stelle auch noch meinen allerherzlichsten Dank aussprechen: Ich find's nämlich echt toll, dass du mir beim Aufbau dieses Wikis hilfst. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:25, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ok, ich schrieb jetzt mal das über die Admins, die rollbacks(auch wenn wir keine haben xD) und die Bürokraten^^ Axoma ein Autor Ich bin zurück... und ich sehe, du hast schon fleißig weitergemacht hier. Dankeschön! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:21, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Erstmal danke! Und kommst du auch in Skype on? Axoma ein Autor Okay, mach ich. (Ich hab mir übrigens erlaubt, die Seite über die Rollbacks noch ein wenig abzuändern. Hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:33, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Dauert lange nicht? Axoma ein Autor moin Axoma ein Autor Moin, moin [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:06, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hab grad leider nciht viel Zeit, wegen Unterricht^^ Axoma ein Autor Kein Problem. (Wie jetzt? Du bist in der Schule und kannst nebenbei auch noch hier on?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:54, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Jap, wir sind eine Laptop Klasse, wir haben gerade ienen Workshop, da kann ich was itm Laptop machen^^ Axoma ein Autor 09:58, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Man, das is ja cool! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:00, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Find ich auch Axoma ein Autor Probier mal bitte meinen Skin aus. Dafür gehst du einfach auf de.historischefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Mypage/monaco.css. DOrthin kopierst du mein monaco.css und dann drückst du noch Strg-F5 und schon siehst du meinen SKin^^ Axoma ein Autor Jo, sieht gut aus (allerdings arbeite ich selber auch gerade an einem Skin xD Die Schriftart gefällt mir aber schon mal ziemlich gut - wie heißt'n die?) Sobald mein Skin fertig ist, lad ich ihn dir mal hoch (im Moment aber ist es noch bloß eine Rohfassung und ganz ohne Feinheiten und so) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:52, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich mach jetzt meinen Skin in rot-gold. Mit Logog allerdings. Sobald ich ihn habe können wir ihn ja, einfach nur zum Übergang als offiziellen Wiki-Skin benutzen. Nur bis deiner heir ist und einsatzbereit. PS.:komm in Skype on^^ Axoma ein Autor Is gut [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:02, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab kein Bild in der passenden Größe *Zähneknirsch*, aber das hat nichts mit dem Skin zu tun. ALso nehm ich jetzt meinen Skin bis dein Skin kommt Axoma ein Autor Sieh dir mal meinen neuen Skin an^^. Der ist nicht schlecht Axoma ein Autor Dein Skin ist klasse! Axoma ein Autor Echt? Danke. (Ich bin allerdings gerade dabei ihn noch ein wenig abzuändern... Das orange da oben gefällt mir irgendwie nicht.) Ich geb dir mal Bescheid, wenn der neue fertig ist, ja? (Also nur natürlich, falls es dich interessiert xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:40, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, danke übrigens für diesen tollen Text auf deiner Benutzerseite: Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:47, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Komm in Skype on! Bitte Axoma ein Autor Hallo und guten Mittag^^. wi lief es gestern beim Abendessen? Axoma ein Autor 10:33, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bestens, einfach bestens. Ein rundum gelungener Abend. Ach ja, einen guten Mittag übrigens auch dir xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:42, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bist du grad on? Wenn ja komm in SKype, selbst wenn du diese Nachricht erst später lesen solltest komm on sobald du dies liest Axoma ein Autor Komm in Skype on! Axoma ein Autor Skype Sobald du dies liest, Waruru. Bitte ich dich in Skype zu kommen.Selbst wenn du diese NAchricht erst in 20 Stunden liest do bitte ich dich trotzdem on zu kommen. Ich muss etwas wichtiges mit dir bereden. Gezeichnet Axoma ein Autor 09:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du bite in Skype kommen? Ich muss mit dir reden Axoma ein Autor Sorry, aber ich kann echt erst wieder heut Nachmittag/Abend. Ich muss jetzt nämlich gleich los. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger''']] (Admin) 08:44, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ok, und um welche Uhrzeit kommst du wohl so wieder? Damit ich dann auch on sein kann Axoma ein Autor 08:48, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC)